I'm Always Here
by angels.02.music
Summary: I took the pen and did the unexpected. I signed my name." Sam's POV. Freddie says something and Sam acts back to prove herself. There's more to Sam and their relationship than meets the eye. I don't own iCarly or Jennette's amazing single.
1. Prolouge

**OMG! I was browsing through iTunes. And I saw Jennette's latest single!!!!! Homeless heart!!! OMG!!! It's awesome! I just had to buy it and make a songfic!!!!!!!

* * *

**

I walked out of detention and walked down the hallway. Take it from the one with experience, detention isn't that bad. Unless Biggs decided to bring her bagpipes.

I shuddered at the thought. The school is now empty except for me, a few of the people in detention, those who just left detention with me who are taking their time leaving, and teachers with no lives.

I walked down a hallway and something caught my eyes.

It was the list for the talent show.

* * *

_Flashback._

"_Look! They're having a talent show!" Carly said pointing to the newly posted list._

"_You should join, Carly." Freddie said from beside her._

_I rolled my eyes, geez stop being so mushy dork. Carly just laughed._

"_Nah. I don't have any talents." She smiled._

"_Carly you are one of the most talented people I know." Freddie said shaking his head._

_Carly rolled her eyes. "How about you guys? Want to join?"_

"_Nah. Talent shows are for idiots." I said shaking my head._

"_Yeah. And I don't think anybody wants to watch you shovel down food. They could see that enough in the cafeteria." Freddie smirked._

_I don't know why but what he said just pierced my heart. I scowled._

"_Freddie." Carly said in a why-did-you-say-that tone._

"_What? I'm just saying the truth!" Freddie said raising his hands up. But I could tell he was scared._

_I was too annoyed to even do something to hurt him. I just walked away.

* * *

_

That was a week ago. But I don't get it. Why would he say that? It's not like he knows me… I scoffed at a sudden memory that came to me. Yeah. He doesn't even know me. I looked at the date. The talent show isn't for another two weeks. Just enough time.

I took the pen and did the unexpected. I signed my name.

We'll see who's right, Benson.


	2. Truths

**I so love her song… BTW. All of this is in Sam's POV.**

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Click._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Carls!"

"_Oh. Hey Sam! How was detention?"_

"Same old. Same old."

_Carly laughed. "So when are you going here?"_

"Not tonight. I'm going to go home." I said surprising myself. I thought back. Oh yeah. I need to practice. And write a new song…

"_Oh, okay. See you tomorrow!"_

"C'ya. Bye Carls."

I placed my phone back into my pocket and walked in silence. I walked a little more and I found myself in front of my house.

My house wasn't what others think. It's nice and simple. It was two stories and a small back and front yard. I placed the key on the lock and opened the door. I walked straight up to my room and closed the door. I sighed. A lot of people think that I live on a trashy house with an uncaring mom. But they're so wrong. First of all, I live in a nice house. It might not be big but it's nice. Secondly, my mom isn't uncaring. She's just working at different times of days so she usually either gets up late or very early. The third thing explains a lot of things. My mom is a model. Not famous. But still a model. Hence why a lot of guys wanted to date her. Which is another reason to why I am rarely at home. I don't think she feeds me enough. Since she's on a diet she only buys food for her diet meaning we're low on ham and meat and chips and other fatty good stuff, she thinks it'll tempt her to break her diet. Oh. And her being a model probably also explains why she's got millions of bikinis. I sighed.

I took my notebook from my desk and my guitar and opened my window. Haha. Another fact about Sam. I play the guitar. Well hold on to your horses because I have another surprise for you. I scaled the side of my house and climbed up to the roof. Yeah. I love spending time here, when I am bugged, or when I need to write something up, and now's one of those writing moments.

I grab my guitar and experimented with a few chords, trying to make a melody. A certain arrangement caught my ear. Hm… I tried it again and it sounded right. I place the notes down and tried it again. Hm… it sounds better on a piano… I'll try that later. (Yes. I have a piano. And no, that's pretty much all I could play). I kept on repeating the sound of what I think is the first verse until I think of words that would fit it.

I hum the tune and suddenly images came to me, and no, not like in those movie flashbacks thing, that's just weird, I mean, who has a built in TV in their head?? Mine is just rushing memories.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_A small 5 year old girl with soft blonde curls came running into a park crying. Her head whipped around fast until she found the boy that she was looking for. She ran towards him and shouted his name. The boy looked up at the sound of his name and his brown eyes grew wide as he saw who it was and her state. _

"_Freddie!" The five year old girl shouted as she flung herself into the boy her age._

_5 year old Freddie looked at the girl in worry and wrapped his arms around her little waist. "Sammy? Are you okay?"_

"_Freddie," Sam wailed. "Daddy left us. He left me and mommy. Mommy said he went to a better place up there." She said as she looked up to the sky._

_Freddie felt a rush of sadness that he had for his closest friend. He hugged her tighter and whispered comforting words into her ear._

"_Don't worry, Sammy. He didn't want to leave you and your mommy. But I'm sure he's happy there. And I know he wants you to be happy to. And I don't want you to cry." Freddie murmured as he himself tried to hold back tears._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

I sniffed a little. The memory of my dad dying is still painful to me. But Freddie… Freddie was always there for me then. We go way back. My mom used to be good friends with her mom. Freddie and I have known each other ever since we were in diapers. What happened?

Carly… Carly happened. Carly arrived and Freddie fell over heels for her. He got mad at me when I pushed her off her chair on lunch because I wanted her tune sandwich and we just weren't that close anymore. Carly became my new best friend… but Freddie was still there. Even though he is just there for Carly now. He was always there for me then. When I lost my first tooth, whenever somebody would pick on me and stuff he would back me up, believe it or not but I learned to be tough from that dork.

Hmmm…

* * *

_Flashback._

_Hmph. Freddie. I don't know why he keeps talking about that girl all day. No. The whole week! What's wrong with him. She's just the new girl. I don't even think there's anything special about her. _

_I walked out into the courtyard and there she was "sweet, innocent, pretty, Carly Shay". I growled and stomped my way to her. People backed out from my path, maybe because of my death glare._

_I passed by Freddie and he just looked at me with wide eyes. _

_Soon enough I was standing there beside Carly._

"_Hey I'm Sam."_

_She looked up. "Hi I'm Carly." She said in a sweet voice._

"_Can I have that sandwich?" Hey. I was hungry. She's lucky I'm asking nice._

"_No way! Get your own!" She said with an annoyed look on her face._

_Okay! I already tried to be nice!!!!!! I took the sandwich from her hand and pushed her off the chair._

"_Ow!" She shouted. Serves her right._

"_She stood up and grabbed the sandwich from my hands and pushed me off the chair. Okay. What the hell?! I fell into the ground. Hey she's kind of strong for a sweet little girl. I'm sure Freddie doesn't know about that yet. I wonder if he's still watching. Hm… I'll check later._

_Right now… I need to get to know this girl._

"_You're alright." I said as I sat down._

_Now for the getting to know._

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

Well… I did get to know how awesome Carly really is. I sighed. She's a totally awesome friend. I could tell her anything. Well almost anything. I sighed. I used to be able to tell Freddie anything without worrying about how he'll react. But with Carly… there are just some things I don't know how to say.

I sighed.

I hummed the tune again and something hit me. I took my pen and paper and wrote it down.

_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

I tried the words with the tune and it came out perfectly. I smiled to myself. I looked up and saw that it was already getting dark out.

"Sam?" I looked down and saw my mom's head sticking out of the window. She looks just like me. Just 50 times prettier.

"Up here!" I hollered down.

"Well come down. And be careful! Dinner's ready." She said.

Great, salads and under 150 calories dinner.

I sighed then took my stuff back to my room. I changed into really short shorts and a tank top. Yeah, this is how I dress when I'm at home. I'm sure you'll be shocked if you opened my closet. But. You've had enough surprises for today.

**If you haven't listened to her, Jennette McCurdy's, single. Then you have to go. NOW! And do it. I swear. It's probably one of the most amazing songs ever. Oh and review please? :D. 5-7? please? i just wanted to know how good or bad it is.  
**


	3. Perfect Triangles

English class couldn't be any boring than it is today. It's been a week since I signed my name down for the talent show. Carly and Freddie still are unaware by my act. And I doubt anybody in the school does too. I sighed.

Suddenly a triangular paper fell into my desk. Huh? Carly wasn't in my English class. Who could be passing me notes?

I looked up and I saw Freddie looking at the teacher as if his life depends on it. It looks forced though. Hm.

I opened up the triangle and saw a small square. And in this square were scribbled the words…

_We need to talk._

I raised an eyebrow on the note and took a sheet of loose leaf paper from my bag. I scribbled my reply.

_What?_

I folded it into a perfect triangle as small as it could go and flicked it to Freddie's desk, which is beside mine, when the teacher's back was turned.

I looked at the clock willing it to fly by and end the class. Suddenly the triangle was back. I opened it.

_Not here. Meet me at the fire escape tonight at 8. It's important. _

I looked up in surprise and I met Freddie's determined eyes looking at me. His eyes held the question.

Should I come? I just nodded my head and he gave me a small smile and looked back up to the front of the room.

I sighed. Wonder what's up.

* * *

"Knock, knock." I said as I tapped the glass on the window by the fire escape. Freddie was sitting on his chair with his feet up the ledge listening to some music. He turned around and gave me a small smile, motioning for me to come in with his fingers.

I sat on the window ledge. I was getting nervous because this was so similar to when we had our first kiss. Just a different situation and clothes.

"So…." I said.

He stood up and lowered the volume of his speakers and sat down opposite me on the steps. **(A/N: Just imagine how they were sitting in iKiss)**. "I… I'm over Carly." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. Why is he telling me this? "I thought you were going to be her second husband or something?"

He sighed, "It just came to me yesterday… she's never going to like me back." He looked down. He was so anguished that I couldn't get myself to make fun of him. But something didn't go by my attention.

He just said that she won't _like_ him back. He didn't say that she won't _love_ her back. Does that mean… that he doesn't _love_ her like how he says he is?

I scooted closer to him and placed a hand at his back and rubbed it comfortingly. He looked up at met my eye.

His held a bit of surprise and ease in it. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

We stayed the same the whole night. We didn't need to say a word. We just sat there… my hand on his back… and both of us looking over Seattle with smiles on our faces.

* * *

That night, once I got back home, I took my notebook and wrote some lyrics that came to my head.

_Open, close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain_

I smiled. I played what I have of my song so far on the piano and sung with it. It sounded so perfect as if the words were just right for the tune.

I smiled. I'm doing good progress with my song. I'll be done with this just in time for the talent show. Suddenly… I forgot why I joined it the first place.

**5-7 reviews? Please? I would love you so much. :D. I mean I already love you for being loyal and reading my story. Just tell me what you think ;)**


	4. Told You So

The talent show is tomorrow. Oh my gosh. I'm nervous. I'm going to pick out my outfit tonight and do my final practice.

Carly and Freddie are still clueless about this. But Carly is wondering why she rarely sees me anymore. Well… I've been busy. Something she doesn't know was that I was busy with writing my song… practicing… and Freddie. No!! It's not like you think. I'm just hanging out with him. You know… arcades and stuff.

I smiled. Ever since what occurred in the fire escape we've been closer. But still not as close as we were before.

I am presently walking to my house with my head down.

What kind of relationship did we have before anyway? How could it not be like what we have today? Today we hang out all the time. We laugh, we tell stories. Just like really good friends. But what's different?

I look back…

Before…

It was different. It's hard to explain. But… it was as if there's some nagging feeling at the back of my head. As if there's something trying to get itself into my head.

Suddenly my phone vibrated.

I looked at it and saw that Freddie was calling me. I immediately pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask nervously. AH crap. Why am I nervous? Sam Puckett doesn't get nervous!

"_Hey Sam."_

"Hey?" Somehow what I said came out as a question.

"_Sam you're going to walk into a pole." He chuckled._

"What??" Suddenly something hard knocked into my head. I fell into the ground.

"OW!" I said clutching into my head. I opened one eye and saw a pole standing in front of me.

"Told you so." Someone muttered from beside me.

I would've smacked that kid senseless for not warning me earlier. I would've beat that kid up so bad he wouldn't remember his name if I didn't recognize that voice to well.

"Shut up, Freddie." I said as I rubbed my forehead. Crap. There's a huge bump. And a little bit of blood.

I opened my eyes, they're still a bit blurry from the hard hit.

"Hey are you okay?" Freddie said worriedly. I could hear him kneel down beside me and I could feel his hand supporting my back.

"What do you think?!" I said a little too venomously.

He ignored my tone and grabbed my face in his hands and his thumbs caressed my bump. We stayed like that for a while until my eyes cleared a bit. I blinked a few times and noticed that we our faces were inches apart. When I lifted my eyes it met his. I could feel myself blush crimson. Crap. Why am I blushing????

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should've called out to you." He said as his thumbs kept on brushing through the bump on my head. I winced when he added a little too much pressure.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"I-I-It's fine." I stuttered. I looked down shyly. I could feel my heart thumping loudly on my chest.

"C'mon Sam. I'll help you clean up that wound. There's a pharmacy near here." Freddie said as he moved his hand from my forehead. I caught I glimpse of blood on his thumbs. He stood up and placed his hands under my elbows and hoisted me up. I kept my eyes down, acting very un-Sam-ish. I tried to walk but I wobbled at my first step and nearly lost my balance.

Greaaat. Freddie caught me before I fell. He kept his hand around my waist as he led me across the block to the pharmacy. He made me sit on the bench in front of the shop while he got the things needed to clean a wound.

What happened?? Why did I react like that??

I… didn't… like him… did I?

I… I did. Before. But that was when I was younger. Before he chose Carly over me.

I sighed.

Am I… Falling in love with Freddie Benson… again?

"Hey. I'm back." A soft voice said from beside me.

I looked up and suddenly I saw a different Freddie. A Freddie I knew when we were kids. A Freddie that I trusted unconditionally. A Freddie that I loved.

I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Hey, it's nothing. It's partly my fault anyway." He grinned as he started to clean out the wound with something.

I winced. It stings!

Freddie saw my reaction and his grin turned down. I closed my eyes and I could feel his warm soothing breath on my face. Soon enough I could feel a bandage being placed on my forehead.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Freddie lean in a bit and kiss my bandaged forehead. I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. Both of us blushed.

We sat like that for a while. Unsure of what to say. Suddenly his phone rang. I silently thanked whoever called him.

"Hello? Oh… Okay, mom… I'll be home soon…. Yes, I won't get lost…. No, you don't need to pick me up… I'm on my way mom… Don't worry… okay. Okay… Bye." He hung up and placed his phone back to his pocket.

"You have to go?" I muttered.

"Yeah." He said a little sadly.

"Oh. Okay then. Bye." I said.

He chuckled. I raised my eyebrows, causing my forehead to crinkle and ache a little. I winced. "I'm not letting you go home alone Sam. You nearly lost your balance coming here."

I looked up at him confused. He stood up and offered me his hand.

Hesitantly I took it and he hoisted me up as before. Geez, when did he get so strong?

Once more, he placed his arm around my waist and led me down the familiar way home. Freddie was probably the only person in the whole school, including Carly, who knows where my house is. He even met my mom. Well duh, his mom and my mom are good friends.

* * *

We walked silently with his arm supporting most of my weight. He doesn't seem to complain. Soon enough we were by my house and we came into a stop.

"Your mom is going to kill me." He muttered as we just stood there by our front yard.

"It's fine Freddie. It's just a scratch." I think…

Freddie shook his head and walked me to my door.

"Do you want me to stay until your mom comes home to explain?" He asked worriedly as I opened the front door.

"Nah. Your mom might worry." I said smiling at him.

"She's used to me being here." He grinned.

"Freddie that was 5 years ago." **(A/N: they're in their sophomore year in my story)** I muttered looking down. 5 years… 5 wasted years of arguing and insults.

"Yeah." I could hear the same regret in his voice.

I turned around and blinked back a few tears. He knows me enough to tell when I'm crying. "And I don't think your mom wants you to spend time with me anymore." I looked up at him with a look of pure regret. I could see his face turn into some expression I couldn't quite point out....

"Sam. I get hell for it at home every time we fight. Which is every day. She keeps wondering why we're not that much of friends or something. She says I've changed since we… well… you know…" He said looking away.

He didn't need to say what he was about to say. I knew enough to know that it was about Carly. Awkward silence again…

"Well… I'm going in… So…. Bye…" I waved at him timidly and slowly walked inside. I softly closed my door and walked straight to my room.

If somehow… I just stayed back for a while and looked out the window. I would've seen the longing look mixed with sadness and some deep emotion that Freddie gave the door once I entered through it.

**The usual amount of reviews? Please? Or more? I just want to know what you think of the story. Please? oh hey. i wont be able to update until... thursday night. it's the week of our final exams. Yeah... wish me luck! oha nd i wont update till then and till after the usual 5-7 reviews. haha.  
**


	5. Everybody Loves Carly

I looked at the mirror in my bathroom. I winced. That's a huge cut and bump. I sighed.

"Sam, are you home?? I brought dinner!" I heard my mom holler from downstairs.

"Coming!" I hollered back.

I took one last look on the cut and placed the bandage back then walked down.

"Hey mom. How was the photo shoot?" I asked as I entered the dining room.

"Oh. It was good. You should have seen…" She looked up from setting the table and saw my injury. "Sam what happened???" She asked worriedly.

"I walked into a pole." I smiled innocently.

"Sam." She said in an exasperated tone.

"It's nothing mom." I tried to reassure her. She just looked at me worriedly.

"How did you get home? It must have been hard…" She said worriedly.

"Freddie was there, mom. He helped me. He also walked me home." I said.

At the sound of Freddie's name my mom's face beamed. Weird.

"Oh, right. I heard from Emily that you two were hanging out again." She smiled at me, all worry disappeared.

"Oh… really?" I said looking away to hide a blush.

"Yeah. She's pretty happy actually." Mom said as she sat down and gave me some food in a box.

"I thought she didn't like me?" I asked as I started eating.

"Why would you think that?" Mom asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Well… we always fight and stuff…" I muttered.

"Well you did put Freddie up in good shape." Mom said pointing her fork at me.

"Yeah but…" I tried to counter but she cut me off.

"Sam, I could see and hear you when you come home. Usually you come home crying, and according to Emily, usually the same nights, Freddie comes raging in their house.

I blushed. I didn't know my mom knew about those moments.

"Does Aunt Emily know about me…" I trailed off.

"It might have slipped…." My mom smiled nervously.

"Mom!! No wonder Freddie gets hell for it when he's home." I whined.

"He does not." My mom said rolling her eyes.

"He told me this afternoon." I stared her down. Finally she surrendered.

"Fine…" She muttered.

"Aunt Emily likes Carly better anyway… everybody does." I mutter under my breath.

I bent my head down and furiously blinked down a few tears. My head was so bent that it was almost touching the table and my mom didn't see the tears. Btu she knew well enough. She heard what I muttered and looked at me with a look of pure concern.

We finished our dinner silently and I slipped away into my room after cleaning my plate. My mom could feel my need for isolation so she let me be.

* * *

I lay down on my bed and just laid there looking at nothing in particular.

It was true though. Everybody likes Carly better. Everybody. Except for my mom. But she's my mom. She's supposed to love me. That's what could be annoying from being known as the tough girl. You work so hard to make it look like nothing affects you that people don't care if they insult you in the face. You just suck it up. It's even harder though when it's Freddie. Every time he insulted me… on how ugly I looked… on how I am nothing in comparison to Carly… I could feel tears flowing down my face. It's so hard for me to suck it all up. But really… they know you as the tough girl… but they forget that you're still human.

You still feel emotions like disappointment… hurt…

I sobbed… and chocked on my breath. I could hear my mom talking to someone in her room. Hmmm… I wonder who she's calling… I sighed. Right now I don't really care.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up and looked at who was calling. _Freddie._

I sighed.

"Hello?" I said in an icy tone.

"_Sam?" _ I could tell he was taken aback by my greeting.

"What do you want?"

"_Sam, are you okay?"_

"Why wouldn't I be??" I snarled through the phone.

"_Sam, I just over heard my mom talking to your mom in a worried tone. Somehow your name was dragged into it. As well as mine. What happened?" _he asked genuinely.

"Nothing Benson." I growled.

"_Damnit, Sam! Stop acting like that! Tell me what's wrong!!"_ He shouted through the phone.

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you!!" I shouted back. I could hear the house go quiet. My mom heard. But I couldn't care less right now. "Maybe… maybe I know you wouldn't care!!"

"_Sam, what the hell are you talking about?!" _He shouted frustrated.

"What I'm talking about, BENSON, is that I am human!! I have feelings! You don't know how it feels every time we fight!! You don't fricking know how much your insults hurt!! I am human Freddie!! I may not be your perfect Carly but I. am. Still. Human!!!!!" I screamed.

"_How did Carly get into this conversation!!! I already told you that I'm over her!!! And where did this come from anyway?!?! We haven't argued in ages!" _He shouted confused yet angry.

"Why did you have to get over her?! Haven't you been praising her and ignoring me for too long to stop?!?! You know that your mom prefers her than any other girl in the world anyway!! We. Both. Know. That. She. Prefers. Sweet. Perfect. Carly!" I shouted in between gasps. I was crying now.

There was silence. In both our homes and through the line.

"_Sam… I…"_ He sounded confused, sad, and understanding at the same time.

"Forget it. Don't even remember that we had this conversation." I hung up on him.

I fell into my bed and sat with my knees to my head. I cried and cried. I hated talking to people when I'm angry or sad. I always say things that I regret. I regretted what I said… because even if it was true… it wasn't the right time. I have to perform tomorrow… and I can't do that at this state.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Good luck." I heard my mom whispered through my door.

"Come in, mom." I said before she could knock.

"Sam…" She said as she walked towards me and sat by my feet.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted and launched myself into my mother. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly. I couldn't help but cry harder because I would rather feel a different set of arms to hold and comfort me.

**Okay… I know this is kind of confusing. But here's a recap. Sam and Freddie are going back to being good friends. But Sam and Sam's mom talk about Sam and Freddie's relationship and suddenly it got to Carly. Then Sam remembered all the times Mrs. Benson would go on her knees and beg Carly to love her son (she did this in a couple of episodes. Including the one with Valerie.). so she got this rush of emotion. Then Freddie calls her worried because their parents were talking nervously about them. But he called at the wrong time so Sam spilled everything that was bugging her. (Hey it doesn't matter if it happened like weeks ago. It still happened… so don't go thinking that Sam's a bad person) So yeah.**

**Reviews? Tell me what you think about this chapter. Please?? You know how many I need. :D**


	6. Just Plain Shocked

I woke up with my eyes all painful and swollen from all of the crying. I looked at the watch and saw that it was 9am. Crap! I'm late for school!

I jumped up from bed getting really dizzy from the sudden motion so I fell back to my bed.

"Sam?" Huh? Mom's still home?

"I'm here." I said with my hand at my head.

"Mom I have to get ready. I'm already so late." I whined.

"Don't worry. I already called the school. You're excused. But you could still come for the talent show then leave after that." My mom said as she sat on the foot of my bed.

"That's great mom." I smiled timidly.

So… the talent show is at 2. So I have 5 hours.

"Do you want breakfast? I drove by iHop and bought you breakfast." She smiled and held out a bag that I didn't notice her carrying.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"Be ready by 1 okay?" She said as she left my room. I sighed. I ate my breakfast and tidied up my bed, making sure that there aren't any crumbs left on the bed or floor. After that I changed into a different outfit and practiced my song. I was already wearing what I will be wearing in my performance.

It was a simple combination of black hi tops, a short black skirt, and a long sleeved white shirt. Yeah, one of the perks of being a model's daughter is fashionable clothes. Sadly though I don't usually wear them. Only when I'm going to be somewhere far with people not knowing who I am.

I sighed. I practiced for a while. I liked playing music, it helps me keep my head out of things. Soon enough time flew by and it was 1.

"Sam? We have to go! Show starts at 2 we should be there way before that!" My mom hollered down.

I checked my hair at the mirror. I fixed them so that my bandage across my forehead won't be that visible. I jumped down the stairs after that.

Once I was down I saw what my mom was wearing. We looked like one of those rich snobby families on TV, those who, like, wear the same outfits as their kids. We were practically wearing the same thing. She was wearing black knee high boots with a white short skirt and black long sleeves. Of course she looked 50 times prettier than I am.

* * *

I ran down to our car and we arrived at Ridgeway High by 1:30. I rushed to the auditorium because I still had to give my sheet to the guy playing the piano and those people with the other instruments and do at least one perfect run down before I perform. Luckily, nobody was at the hallways because they still weren't dismissed from their class.

"I'm here!" I said as I rushed down the auditorium with the sheets on my hand. A few couple people were already there and they stared wide eyed at what I was wearing.

"Just in time Miss Puckett." Our music teacher said as I stopped in front of him. "This way."

My mom and I followed him and mom my said that she would be waiting for me by the back exit of the auditorium. She even parked the car directly next to that exit. Just to ensure quick escape.

"Where's the sheet music?" I gave him the music sheet and he tried playing it.

It took us a few tries to get it right. By then I could hear the auditorium filling up. I gulped.

"Well I guess you're ready. I'm going to go and start the show." My teacher said smiling.

"Okay. Thanks." I said as he walked out with my music sheet. I was going to go as the very last performance. I walked out and sat down on one of the chairs right behind the curtain separating the backstage and the stage so that I won't be so hard to find when it's my turn.

* * *

I sat there and tried some relaxing exercises that my mom forced me to learn when she was doing yoga. Suddenly I was actually thankful for knowing this knowledge. A little too soon for my liking it was my turn.

"And now, our last but not the least. Miss Sam Puckett!" Silence greeted the introduction that immediately broke into a loud applause. I nervously took a mike from the girl standing at the side.

'Good luck.' She mouthed.

'Thanks' I mouthed back.

I stepped out into the stage and I heard everybody gasp.

Suddenly I heard most of the jocks and the rest of the boys in the school start whooping and clapping.

I grinned. I looked for Freddie among the crowd and saw him sitting next to Carly with his mouth hung agape. Carly's was just plain shocked. "I'm singing here today to prove that I am not untalented." I said this while looking straight into his eyes. Then I looked away from him before it ruins my carefully placed mood and looked back to the sound booth. "This song that I wrote is about two little kids, who are really, really good friends."

I looked down to where our music teacher is and signaled him to begin. A violinists began with him. And someone by the drums too.

_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

Freddie. He always was the only person who could see though me. And I'm the only one who could see right through him.

_You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard_

Everything is always a façade. And façades are just a shield covering you up. Inside that carefully placed façade could be a broken heart.

_If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side_

_Flashback to all the times where Sam and Freddie were there for each other ever since they were kids._

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

I always wanted to be the one who he would turn to when he was scared, sad, or confused. It made me feel as if I had my place and job. Even though we stopped being close friends after 5th grade I've still always been there for him. Nobody could mess with him. Just me. You mess with him. You mess with me.

_Open, close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain_

I wish he would trust me. I wish he would know that I would do anything just to see him smile his amazing smile.

_And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain_

_Flashback to a scene with a 10 year old Sam crying on the roof of her house and 10 year old Freddie sitting there, sharing her pain._

_If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back_

I walked around the stage and kept on singing. By the looks of most of the people they definitely looked awed and surprised. I added another layer of emotion to my song.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Flashback to all the times that Sam came running to Freddie for help and of Sam keeping her arms open for Freddie to run to whenever he was sad._

_Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you_

I closed my eyes and stopped walking. I was in the center of the stage right now. Yes, right now I'm more broken as I have ever been. But I don't think my savior would want to save me.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Flashback to all of the times Sam and Freddie had having fun, playing on the playground, smashing cake on each other's faces during their birthdays… and all the other good memories._

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

I hit a very high note on the last chorus there. I usually had trouble with it. But I just nailed it today.

I raised my eyes again and eagerly searched for his. When I met it I was surprised by what I saw. His eyes held a mixture of pain, sadness, joy, and regret. I t was an odd mixture. I whispered the very last line of the song while looking directly to his eyes.

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

With that I put the microphone down and the music stopped. Everybody clapped their hands and cheered. I looked away from him and looked around. What I saw made me smile. All of them. All of them cheering for me.

"Great job, Sam!" Our music teacher came up again.

"Thanks." I said to the mike.

"Okay. Now it's time for me to announce who won as most talented! I have the envelope from the judges. Now everybody was judged by their presentation, audience reaction, judges' opinion, and originality." Our teacher smiled.

'I should go.' I mouthed as I headed back to backstage.

"Hold on a second, Sam." Our teacher said. A lot of my classmates laughed. I was already halfway there. "You won!" He shouted.

"I won???" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, you won. Congratulations!" My teacher said to me grinning as he handed me an envelope.

"Thanks! Awesome!!!" I said as I took the envelope. I gave the audience one last wave and left the stage.

* * *

I ran to my mom who is still by the door. "You did amazing Sam. I watched you. And congratulations!!!" She gave me a hug.

"Thanks mom." I smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

*5 minutes later after Sam left, backstage*

"Sam?!"

"Sam???"

"Sam?!"

Carly and Freddie went backstage looking for Sam. Their music teacher heard all of their screaming.

"Are you looking for Sam?"

"Yes." Carly said.

"Yes. Have you seen her?" Freddie asked at the same time.

"Yes, but she left a while ago with her mom."

Both Carly's and Freddie's faces fell.

"I guess I'll just see her Monday. Unless she decides to go back and visit my house again." Carly mumbled.

"Yeah. Monday." Freddie replied as they walked out the auditorium.

"Hey Spencer's picking me up at front." Carly said.

"Nah. I'm going somewhere." Freddie replied.

"Oh. Okay. See you, Freddie." Carly said as she waved at him and left.

Freddie turned around and went straight to the way that he knows by heart ever since he was old enough to walk around.

**Ahhh… there you goooooo… 3 more chapters to go :P.**

**Reviews!!! Tell me what you think! :D. The fate of the story depends on your hands. So click on the little green button down there. Haha. About 5-7. Please? :P**


	7. Caught in the Act

Right now guess where I am? Yup. You guessed right. My roof. What? It's one of my fave places in the whole world. I brought my guitar with me of course.

I strummed the beginning of a song that I wrote who knows how long ago.

I was still confused about all the things that happened to me these last few days. Me and Freddie being friends again, Freddie being over Carly, me realizing I li…loved Freddie, Freddie and my huge fight, the exhilarating feeling of performing, everything.

I sighed. Well, if you're confused and sad there's nothing better to cheer you up that a happy song and some chocolates. Sadly we don't have chocolates in our house since it's 'not a special occasion'. I sighed as I played the song but didn't sing to it.

Hmm…

I strummed a bit until I heard someone climb up my roof.

Okay… my mom, only goes here when we feel like throwing water balloons. Yup, me and my mom are close. So who…

Before my question to myself even finished a familiar tuft of brown hair appeared from the edge of the roof.

I sighed.

"Sam! Help me up! I haven't done this in ages!" Freddie said as he struggled to get up to the roof.

Should I? But I couldn't just ignore him and let him dangle at the edge of my roof… I sighed again. "It's not that hard, dork." I muttered as I took his hand and pulled him up. God he was heavy.

Once I helped him up I placed my guitar safely on the other side of me and looked away.

"How did you get here?" I asked him while looking across the street.

"You're mom let me in…" He muttered.

"Ah." I stared at the unmoving car.

"Sam…"

I focused on the car that was park on the other side of the street.

I heard him sigh. "Sam…?" I still refused to look at him.

"Sammy…?"

I looked up surprised. I faced him and looked at him straight in the eye.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_No! You can't date other people!! You only love daddy!!" A seven year old Sam yelled at her mother._

"_Sam, please! Just listen please! I still love your daddy…" My mom tried to plead._

_It was the very first time my mom dated somebody since my dad died 2 years ago. She told me about it while I was playing tag with Freddie on our backyard._

_Freddie just stood there in shock._

"_No!!! You don't love him anymore!!" With that 7 year old me burst out crying and ran up to my room, scaling the wall to get to the roof._

"_Sam…" My mom whispered as I ran._

"_Don't worry Aunt Sarah… I'll go get her." Freddie whispered as he passed my distraught mom to my room. He entered the room and found it empty. He was going to leave and look for 7 year old me when he saw that the window was wide open. He sighed._

_He scaled the wall and easily got to the roof. Once he was there he saw a crying 7 year old me. He sighed and sat beside her._

"_Sam." I won't look at him._

"_Sam…?" He tried again._

"_Sammy?" I looked up at the sound of his pet name for me. _

_Freddie's eyes grew sad and tears welled up on the side at the look of Sam's face which was filled with sadness. _

"_Freddie… my mommy doesn't love my daddy anymore." 7 year old me said as she tucked her head at the crook of Freddie's neck and shoulder. Freddie wrapped his arms around her._

"_No, Sammy. Your mom still loves your daddy. She just likes someone else to. And your daddy would like your mom to be happy. Do you want your mom to be happy, Sammy?" Freddie asked her._

_7 year old me looked up at him and nodded._

"_Don't cry Sammy. I don't like it when you're sad." Freddie whispered as he wiped his best friend's tears._

_7 year old me blushed and smiled at Freddie._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Sammy, please listen to me." Freddie looked at me with reproachful eyes.

I just looked at him with expecting eyes, willing him to continue.

He sighed. "Sam, I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry." He hung his head low.

I was at a loss of words. I opened my mouth then clamped it shut. That process kept on repeating itself until I got all of my jumbled thoughts together. "Sorry?" came my genius response.

Freddie looked up and met my eyes. "Sorry for everything that I've said. Sorry for all of the insults… Sorry for choosing someone I've just met over my best friend. Sorry for being such a jerk. Sorry for all the wrong I've done or said to you. I'm so sorry for hurting you Sam." He said honestly.

Looking at his deep brown eyes I couldn't help but feel the truth radiating from his words. I could feel my eyes watering and leaking. Tears flowed down my face.

"I'm sorry for making you cry…" He whispered as he raised a hand and wiped my tears, his hand lingering on my face.

I could feel my heart beating strongly at my chest, threatening to explode.

I closed my eyes and buried my head on its place, the crook of Freddie's neck and shoulder. I could feel Freddie's arms go around my waist and his head resting on my hair. One of his hands was gently stroking my hair and his lips were by my ear.

"Sam…" He whispered as he tightened his arm around my waist, his touch didn't feel constricting… just… right… and… secure. The rush of his breath as it touched my ear as he whispered my name made me shiver.

I heard a car enter our driveway but I didn't care enough to look at who it was. I was perfectly comfortable right now.

It could have been hours, we still haven't moved from our position. All we know is that the sun was already going down and the stars started to appear.

Suddenly the noise of the backdoor opening came and a bright rectangular light graced our backyard.

"Kids? Time to get down. It's getting cold. And we have dinner here!" I heard my mom holler down.

Freddie and I sighed simultaneously. I could tell that he didn't want to move from our position any more than I do. And FYI that's never moving.

"I guess I have to go." Freddie muttered.

"Nah. I doubt my mom minds." I whispered as I carefully raised my head, his arms were still iron cages around me.

"Come on then. We wouldn't want to be late for dinner." Freddie chuckled as he stood up.

* * *

We scaled the side of the house and dropped at the backyard.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, suddenly his expression changed to that of anxiety.

"Freddie why…?" He cut me before I could finish my sentence.

"Sam I still have one more thing to be sorry for." He said seriously as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and his other hand cupping my cheek.

I looked at him curiously. Once my blue eyes met his brown all thought escaped from me. I could feel my legs weakening, and if it wasn't for Freddie's strong arm supporting my weight I would've fallen into the ground. Freddie started to lean in and I closed my eyes. I could only feel his warm breath on my face and his hand caressing my cheek.

"I'm sorry I've been blind for so long, Sam." He whispered before closing the gap between our lips.

He kissed me softly and passionately. I could feel my arms wrap themselves around his neck. I kissed him back and deepened the kiss. I could hear his groan. His soft, smooth, warm lips on mine were something I always wanted to claim as mine. And now it is. His tongue slyly licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, just enough for his tongue to slide in. Our tongues battled for dominance for a while then I just let him roam. One of my hands made their way from his neck to his built chest. I could feel his muscles through his shirt. I groaned. His lips retreated and I bit his lower lip playfully.

Suddenly there was someone clearing their throat.

CRAP! I forgot that we were in my backyard! We broke apart and looked towards the back door of my house. My arm was still around his neck and my hand was still in his chest, while his arm was still around my waist and his hand was on my cheek.

"M-mom?!" Freddie gasped.

I felt like dying.

**Just a little funfact. Freddie and Sam's dad, who died, are the only two people who could call Sam 'Sammy'.**

**So yeah… I'm going to have 2 more chapters left. :D**

**What do you guys think? Reviews!!!! The usual number? Please?**


	8. Must Thay ALways React Like This?

"M-mom?!" Freddie gasped.

I gasped. True enough, Aunt Emily was standing there, leaning on the doorframe with a blank expression on her face.

"Au…Au…Aunt Emily!" I shouted as I immediately jumped about 2 feet away from Freddie.

My face turned red from embarrassment and worry that I looked like a total … you know… in front of Aunt Emily. I felt like I wanted to cry.

Freddie looked at me and judging by his actions he was worried of my expression. So he walked towards me and wrapped an arm comfortingly around my shoulders and I relaxed a bit.

Seeing that action Aunt Emily suddenly beamed.

"Oh finally! Sarah! Come out!" Aunt Emily shouted as she rushed over the two of us and gave Freddie and me a huge hug.

"Why what happened?!" My mom came running to the door.

"Mom, Aunt Emily's squishing me!" I whined at my mom.

"Sarah, Sarah! They realized it! Finally!" Aunt Emily screamed as she hugged both Freddie and I tighter. Freddie looked red from embarrassment. Luckily we were all in our safe backyard.

"Finally!!!" My mom said as she rushed towards us completely crushing me to Freddie. Freddie grinned at me and rolled his eyes at our ecstatic moms.

After a while Aunt Emily and my mom released us. Both of them were beaming. Freddie and I laughed at their reactions. Freddie wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. That action softened both our moms' expression to soft smiles.

"Come on. Dinner's getting cold." My mom said finally.

We all walked inside and had dinner. My mom went to Outback and brought home steaks!! Yum! But of course, she bought herself a salad. But that's just mom.

* * *

Next day…

I woke up on my bed with Freddie beside me. NO! Don't think any dirty thoughts. We didn't do anything. Our mom's were just so happy that they let Freddie stay in the house. They trust us. He fell asleep on my bed before they could complain anyway. So Aunt Emily left then came back early in the morning today to drop off some clothes for Freddie then left again.

Okay so back to the point. I woke up and looked at Freddie (both of us are fully clothed okay!!!!!!) anyways. I smiled. He was still sleeping with one of his arms around my waist. I raised my hand and slowly caressed his cheek.

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at me. "I could get used to waking up beside you."

I blushed. He laughed. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. Then he stood up and started stretching. "C'mon. Let's have breakfast."

"What time is it anyway?" I asked stretching myself on the bed. My shirt inched a few inches upward exposing a bit of my stomach. Let's say that my PJ shorts aren't helping either.

His eyes looked at me oddly for a second. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Uhm…" he checked his watch, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "It's 8:47."

"Oh. Mom already left. She has a photo shoot early today." I said as I stood up.

"Oh. So wanna go to my place and eat?" Freddie suggested.

"Sure. But I'm going to shower first." I grinned as I took some clothes and walked to my bathroom. I locked the door, dressed down, and stepped into the warm shower. I finished in 30 minutes and dressed up. I brushed my teeth then unlocked the door and stepped out. I was wearing jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a towel over my shoulders with my hair dripping wet.

"Your turn." I said as I pointed to the bathroom. He nodded and walked in. While he was in there I brushed my hair and waited for him to finish. After 10 minutes he was out and fully dressed.

* * *

We walked out of my house and started our walk to his apartment. There's something that still keeps on bugging my mind, we were walking in such a peaceful silence that I didn't want to disturb it. But halfway there I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Freddie, how are we going to tell Carly?" I asked him.

Freddie sighed. "From the very beginning."

"From…?" What?

"Everything. Don't worry. I'll do most of the talking." He said as he sighed and pulled me closer to him. I could tell he was more worried than he was letting on.

* * *

"Hey Aunt Emily."

"Hey mom."

"Hey there. How was your night?" She asked as we entered the apartment.

"Eh. You know. Sleepy."

She laughed, "Did you two have breakfast?"

"Nope." Freddie said as he sat down on the dining room chair.

"Not yet, I'm starving." I said as I sat down on the other chair beside Freddie. The thing with his mom is that if you get through the over protectiveness you could see that she's a really awesome mom.

She cooked both of us some pancakes and sat down and watched us eat.

"So, what do you two plan on doing today?" She asked us.

"Well… we wanted to tell Carly about…" I said looking at Freddie.

"Ah…" Aunt Emily nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

"Sam, it's going to be alright." Freddie said as he rubbed comforting circles on my hand. It felt so relaxing, but it doesn't help the anxiety that's building up inside me.

I just nodded and he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came Carly's perky voice.

I took a deep breath as Freddie opened the door.

"Hey Freddie! Hey Sam! What…?" Her eyes fell on our intertwined hands.

"Uhm Carls? We have to tell you something." I said as I took a small step towards her, still clutching Freddie's hand.

Carly just stood there with shock on her face, then suddenly a smile was forming. What's happening?! Before I could think of anything further she ran to both of us she engulfed us in a huge hug.

"Finally!!!!" She screamed as she jumped up and down.

"Why do I hear screaming?!" came Spencer's voice through his room. He came running out and saw Sam and Freddie's intertwined hands in between of Carly's embrace and he also jumped up and down.

"Finally!!!" He shouted, punching the air.

I looked at Freddie and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. What? Did everyone expect this to happen or something??

"Oh my gosh! You HAVE to tell me _everything_!!!!" Carly said as she dragged the both of us to her couch.

"Uhm… okay… so… you see…" I began nervously.

"Wait!" Spencer suddenly shouted. We all looked at him with a curious expression. "I'm going to go make popcorn!" He said as he ran to the kitchen.

We chuckled. Carly looked back at me expectantly but I didn't know where to begin, so I looked at Freddie for some support. He sighed and told our story beginning from how both our mom's are great friends. Freddie and I exchanged point of views and weren't disturbed except for one moment wherein Spencer got back with the popcorn asking what he missed.

Once we finished our story we were once again engulfed in a hug by Carly. "I'm so happy for you guys." She whispered.

**Okay. Epilogue left and the story is done. (mourning). Anyways. If you're wondering why Sam keeps on calling Freddie's mom 'Aunt Emily'… they're not related… she just calls her that because when she was still a kid she was also so close to Freddie's mom that she called her her aunt. **

**So… you know how many reviews before the epilogue. :P.**


	9. Epilouge

"And that's what would happen if you drop a cat in an aquarium full of fish!" Carly shouted as we finished playing a video sent by one of our iCarly viewers.

"Thank you for that very educational video Timmy." I said in mock solemnity.

"Okay! So before we end iCarly. Sam will perform her winning song at the talent show!" Carly said as she snagged the blue remote from my hands and pressed the applause button.

"It's about me and Freddie when we were kids and now! And yes. I wrote it." I said as I bowed towards the camera.

"Freddie, switch to B cam! Oh and iCarly viewers. Sam and Freddie are dating now." Carly said as she grinned at the camera hitting the applause button again.

"Yeah so if any of you tries to lay a finger on him you better be insured!" I shouted as Freddie stood beside me.

Spencer placed the piano out so that I could play so I just sat down and placed my fingers on the keys. I took a deep breath and started playing.

_Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are_

_You joke, they laugh  
'Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard_

Freddie always saw through me, and now he's here to always stay by my side, to help me up when I fall.

_If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side_

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

We're always there for each other, no matter what. I looked up and my eyes met his and held it there. I kept on singing/playing while gazing at his soft brown eyes.

_Open, close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain_

_And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain_

_If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back_

I know that he wouldn't abandon me or just give up on me because of something. And I know that he knows that the same applies to me for him.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you_

I was broken and I looked for him, my hero. And now I'm whole again. He saved my soul and my heart.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

I have his heart and he has mine. That's something I can always count on.

I finished the song and smiled into Freddie's smiling eyes.

I could hear Carly saying goodbye to the audiences but I barely heard a thing. Just then I heard her run to Freddie's laptop and switch off all cameras and say that she'll leave the two of us alone… if that was what she said. Then the door just closed and we were once again, wrapped in silence.

Freddie raised a hand and swept a few stray hairs from my face and placed it behind me ear. His hand didn't leave my face and just moved towards my cheek.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I know." I said in mock conceit.

We both laughed and he leaned in and softly grazed his lips on mine.

"You know that I'm always here for you right?" Freddie muttered into my lips.

"Duh." I laughed and kissed him some more.

"C'mon. Carly might kick us out for spending so much time in her house but not with her." Freddie chuckled.

"Let her kick us out then." I laughed as I placed my head on his shoulder and transferred all of my weight to him.

"Yeah… no." He said as he tried to stand up but I won't move. "Uh… Sam?"

"I don't want to move." I groaned.

"C'mon. We have to go."

"No." I said childishly.

"Okay then. Your choice." For a second there I thought he was going to leave me in the studio. But then he stood up, with his arm supporting my head, then bent down and carried me bridal style.

"Freddie!" I shouted as he walked towards the elevator.

He just laughed and entered the elevator and kneed the button heading to Carly's living room.

Yeah. I love him.

**There you go! :D. It's over. Haha.**

**Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! I have a part two of this story!!! But it's the same exact story on Freddie's POV!! It will be posted up soon! Like really soon! But I don't know. Do you guys want me to put it up?**

**I already wrote pretty much the whole story. And trust me, you will be surprised at what Freddie is doing when he's not on the story. Especially on certain times. :P**

**Also. There are bonus features. Like… What happened when Freddie stayed over at Sam's that they acted like that in the morning? Or… how did Freddie react on the night of their big fight. Etc. Trust me… There are a lot of stuff there that wasn't in this story and I'm keeping it strictly T rated. :P**

**also.... well... its always better to knkow what the other character's thinking about/doing at the same moment. kind of like Twilight and Midnight Sun (hasn't given up hope that Stephenie Meyer will finisha nd publish the book)  
**


End file.
